So, You Want to be a Slytherin?
by Animic
Summary: 100 stories, each less than 30 words, in the different perspectives of several Slytherins including Salazar, Riddle, Snape, Draco, and more...Humor, Angst, Romance, etc. Many genres.
1. Salazar Slytherin

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

This is in response to '30 Words or Less' challenge by MioneWazlib in HPFC. 100 prompts, each less than 30 words. Each chapter is about a different Slytherin and just their viewpoints on things.

_Salazar Slytherin_

Absolutely Alone:  
Salazar stroked his snake in his room. Alone. He preferred it that way. No one could bother him and he could plan his deaths on the mud-bloods in peace.

Left Out:  
Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sure were a party. No room for Slytherin. For who would talk to a snake-speaking mud-blood hating piece of scum? Only his snakes loved him.

Confident:  
He was never as sure about anything in his life as he was about this. Mud-bloods were not wizards and he would not accept them to Hogwarts.

Psychotic:  
Many people claim Salazar was mad. A psychopath. No. He was just a regular wizard with a dream. A deadly dream, but aren't all dreams deadly?

Fake:  
"They're not real wizards and witches. They're fake, impersonating pieces of dragon dung that steal magic from real wizards! They're fake! Kill them all!"

In Love:  
Salazar Slytherin was in love once. Except, it was with a snake. So, it never would have worked out. He broke up with her. Don't ask.


	2. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a., Voldemort_

Disease:  
A disgusting plague. The vermin. The mud-bloods. They must be exterminated. Tom would not stop until he rid the world of this disease.

I'm Telling:  
"It's a monster. It killed that muggle-born girl and they will close down the school. I'm turning you in, Hagrid. Enough of this."

Past-Present-Future:  
He was known by few. He is liked by many. He became feared by all.

Finish This:  
He was tired of playing tag with Harry Potter. This time he would end it. He would finish what he started and kill him once and for all.

Wish Upon a Star:  
You don't get your dreams to come true by wishing on a star. They come true by killing all the people that stand in your way.

Anger Welling:  
Harry Potter grabbed the goblet and disappeared. "Nooo!" Voldemort screamed. Each Death Eater took a step back. They knew what was next. Punishment.

Judgment:  
Sometimes, Tom thinks his judgments are too harsh. That he was being too cruel to the mud-bloods for they couldn't help it. Haha, just kidding. Avada Kedavra, mud-blood scum!

My Life (inspired greatly by Eminem):  
Ever since I learned to talk, I've been crazy mad. By the way, if you see my dad, tell him I cursed him dead in this dream I had.

Background:  
They were all dead on the ground at the mercy of his wand. A smirk grew to his face. So much for family. His revenge was finally fulfilled.

Small World:  
It's a small world. When Tom is done, it will be even smaller.


	3. Bellatrix Lestrange

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Pain:  
Her chilling demonic laugh was enough to send chills up anyone's spine. Bellatrix took the pain as a symbol of her commitment. A true Death Eater. At last.

Out Of Control:  
"Crucio!" she yelled. "Crucio!" Bellatrix began to go mad with the power she held at the tip of her wand. Thus, the insanity began.

Dysfunctional:  
"This wand doesn't work!" she screamed, chucking the wand at the door. Stupid mud-blood stole her wand. She would kill her.

Rule-Breaking:  
Imperio to you and Crucio to them. Avada Kedavra. Boom! You're dead. I don't need rules and they don't need me, for rules were meant to be broken, you see?

Honor:  
It was an honor to serve him. An honor to be his only (true) female supporter. It was also an honor to die for him.

Companionship:  
She lingered at his every word. Worshiped him. What it would be like to be his companion. To hold him. Kiss him. Make love to him? If only.

Sunset:  
Bellatrix and Tom Riddle were sitting on a hill watching the sunset, her head on his shoulder. But that was a dream. Always a dream.

Squeaky Clean:  
Bellatrix sat in the bathtub covered with bubbles and her rubber ducky. She took her soap and began to wash the rubber toy. "Squeaky clean," she squeaked, kissing it.

Testing the Limits:  
"You think you're a good flier, Potter? Well, fly away from this!" she yelled, pushing him off the cliff, watched him fall to his death. Bellatrix grinned in her dream.


	4. Severus Snape

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Severus Snape_

Drunk:  
"I called her a mud-blood," he thought as he downed the rest of his fire-whiskey. "A mud-blood."

Pinky Promise:  
The unbreakable vow was no pinky promise. It was serious and deadly. What had he gotten himself into?

Willingness:  
Severus would have given her the world if she asked. Would have fetched ever flower in the world for her. Now, all he can do is protect her only son.

Grief:  
He couldn't believe it when he heard the news. Dead. Lily…his precious Lily dead. That's when he went into the office of Dumbledore. "Help me," was all he said.

Tattered Edges:  
_For Enemies_, he wrote on the book. With a unsure grin, he played with the torn edges of the book. His lip twitched just thinking about it.

Dead Tired:  
It was late and he was up grading Michael Corner's paper on the Draught of Living Death. "Oh, what the hell. Exceeds Expectations," he muttered and went to sleep.

Lurking:  
James Potter may have strutted about the castle…but Severus Snape lurked.

Damsel in Distress:  
She wasn't his to save anymore. No thanks to that pathetic excuse for a wizard, James. How Snape loathed him. To the core. One day, he would pay.

Never Too Late:  
It was never too late to change his ways, Snape thought. He vowed to protect Harry Potter forever...the only living legacy of his Lily. Yes…protect him.

Fine Line:  
There's a fine line between Death Eater and Order of the Phoenix. Snape was proof of that.

Believe Me:  
"I didn't mean it," he cried but she left. Never had he felt more sorry than the way he treated her. His flower. His love.

Words:  
Mud-blood. They were just words. They slipped out. He didn't mean it, but she didn't believe him. Not that he blamed her. Now, he can never say sorry.

Relief:  
"Look at me," he begged Harry. With the eyes of Lily upon him, death came at almost a relief. He could finally see her again.

Emotional:  
Every time he looked at him, Snape saw _her_. It made him hate Harry. He missed her. He loved her. Snape closed the door to his office and cried.


	5. Draco Malfoy

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Draco Malfoy_

Dance:  
She danced alone in the moonlight. Her arms were positioned as if she were dancing with a man. He fell in love with her. Astoria.

Reality Check:  
After all these years, I respected my father. Tried to fill his expectations. But now…I've realized something. I'm frightened…and I'm on the wrong side. I'm going to die.

Disaster:  
His plan failed. He had it all worked out. Now, _He _was going to kill him and his parents would be dishonored. This was a disaster.

_(The Light and Dark ones go together so you kind of have to read them both. And, if you catch my hint, you'll know what pairing I'm aiming at. )_

Light:  
Gryffindor. Dumbledore's Army. Intelligent. Courageous. Caring. Mud-Blood. (She deserved more than him).

Dark:  
Slytherin. Death Eater. Suck-up. Wimp. Selfish. Pure-Blood. (He could never have her).

Study Sessions:  
"Honestly, Draco, a monkey could do it," Astoria snapped at him as she tried to help. But Draco only smiled at her frustration. It was why he loved her.

Fearful:  
"Draco, you need to relax." But he couldn't. No. Never! A thirty year old Draco Malfoy sat clutching the arms of his chair. "He's going to kill me," he whimpered.

Hero:  
Draco couldn't believe that he owed his life to Harry Potter. That Harry Potter saved his life. Still, he will never call Harry Potter his hero. Never.

Help Me:  
"I don't need your help!" Draco snapped at Dumbledore. Yet, silently, his eyes seemed to scream _help me!_

Cheating:  
Draco Malfoy doesn't cheat. He glances. He wasn't devious. He was cunning. He wasn't a demon. He was a snake.

Unfaithful:  
He sat on the bench with his family. All three had been unfaithful to the 'Dark Lord' and had left the Death Eaters. What would happen to them now?

Home:  
This house didn't feel like a home. It was dark and gloomy. Memories of Voldemort inside it haunted him. This house was dead to him.

Run Away:  
He could have run. He didn't. He could have turned Harry Potter in. He didn't. He stayed strong for the time would come for him to repent. And it came.

Different:  
She was different. She wore mismatched stockings and no make-up. Her favorite magazine was the Quibbler and she defended the rights of House-Elves. She was different. He loved it.


	6. Pansy Parkinson

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

Not my best chapter but it's Pansy so it can't be too good. Haha.

_Pansy Parkinson_

Prince Charming:  
He was no Prince Charming. The way he snarled and snapped. He did not love or appreciate her. Why did she love him, again?

Behind My Back:  
I suppose many people call me a bitch or a gossip queen. The truth is I'm no different than anyone else. Scared, proud, sad and lonely.

Men:  
Men were never really important to me. I was only with Draco for the attention. So people would hate to love and love to hate me. It worked.

Not Thinking:  
I suppose I wasn't thinking when I blurted it out. I have no regrets. I was scared. As were we all. I will never call Harry Potter a hero.

Quitting You:  
He was like a drug constantly eating her alive and calling her back. Finally, she decided, "no more," and quit the Draco drug only to find herself experiencing withdrawal.

Go the Distance:  
If you want something badly enough, you can get it. Look at me. I'm a star. Everyone loves me and knows who I am. I'm better than you.

Attention:  
She clung to Draco like squirrel to nuts. Not because she loved him. Not because she adored him. But because every girl was dying to be in her place.

Around The Corner:  
"Watch where you're going, mud-blood!" Pansy spat and continued her way to her next class, leaving Granger on the ground.

Shallow:  
Many people think the only man I ever thought was attractive was Draco. Not true. Blaise and I had a thing…but that was a long time ago.

Reach:  
Pansy reached her hand up in the library to retrieve a book. Just as she was about to grab it, that demon Granger grabbed it with a smirk.


	7. Astoria Greengrass

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Astoria Greengrass_

I Love You:  
"I love you," he said. Astoria knew better. Draco Malfoy, the heart breaker of Slytherin. The ferret. The menace. But like every other girl, she replied, "I love you, too."

Virgin:  
She had never had so much as a first kiss before they met. He liked it better that way. Her first and last.

Holding Hands:  
He was stiff. She sat down next to him placing her hand on top of his. His lip trembling, he looked towards her. His eyes scared. But then, he smiled.

Amazing:  
_"He certainly is amazing,"_ she thought as she kissed him for the first time. She was the luckiest girl in the world for she thought he was _amazing_.

Nature:  
She was drawn to him like a bee to a flower. He had her under his spell. He could do anything to her…and he chose to love her.

The Truth:  
The truth was that Astoria knew Draco better than he knew himself. She understood his deep sorrow and why he did the things he did. She cured him.

Beauty:  
She wore no make-up. Her hair was always a mess. She was little kid chubby and was inhumanly short. Who on earth would be attracted to her?

Stubborn:  
He was stubborn, that was for sure. More stubborn than any man she'd ever met. But when he says, "I can do this," he means it. Don't argue.

Modesty:  
"You're so beautiful," he said to her. But she looked at him with a confused look on her face, almost hurt. "Why?" she cried.

Shine:  
They were other stars he could have chosen to take. Why he chose her, to this day, Astoria never knew. Out of all the stars…she was the dull one.


	8. The Bloody Baron

_|| Special thanks to Rika98 who reviewed nearly every chapter and caused me to update. Thank you! ||_

_The Bloody Baron_

Can You Hear Me?  
"Can you hear me, my love? My sweet Helena. I have no regrets and I am not sorry. But I do love you and I always will."

Dreamt  
I dreamt I was married to the most beautiful girl. She said, "I do," and we lived together forever. Dear Grey Lady, if only it were true.

Memories  
She would sit in the library and read her book. I'd only pretend to read as I watched her every movement. Memories of her beauty forever filling my mind.

Broken  
As if the blood could mend his heart. As if the chains could contain his guilt. He was a broken man in life and death.

I Remember  
I still remember her scream. Followed shortly by my scream. I did not deserve to live. I did not deserve to die. So here I am.

Cuts  
I stabbed myself once and I stabbed myself twice. Even now as my cuts eternally bleed and my chains stay secure; my guilt cuts me deeper than ever before.


	9. Professor Horace Slughorn

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Yaaay, more updates! Again, thank you, Rika, for the reviews. Means a lot to me! My favorite is the last one XD You'll see. haha. I also like Classy._

* * *

Professor Horace Slughorn

Good Question  
Slughorn was stumped. Only one girl could ask a question in which he did not know the answer to. Lovely Lily.

Sickness  
Slytherin is not a sickness. It is a sign of respect. Slughorn proudly took his place as head of the Slytherin house. He wasn't sick or ill. He was Slytherin.

Delusional  
Back when it was one broomstick, Sluggy used to meet there with his friends to steal fire-whiskey off older men's tables…those were the days.

Missing Out  
Slughorn often wonders what would happen if he weren't a professor. Then, he thinks of sitting alone Friday nights reading The Quibbler. No, no. Not missing out on much.

Why Not  
Slughorn looked at the bottle of fire-whiskey on his shelf. _What's one more gonna do?_ he thought , grabbing it. He chugged it quickly. Then, passed out.

Classy  
"I like your suit, Slughorn," the boy said. "Oh, thank you, Tom," Slughorn said, smiling. What a charming young lad.

Fresh  
Slughorn just spent twenty galleons on some acromantula venom by a vampire salesman. It wasn't fresh. "Bloody vampires," he murmured. "There's twenty galleons I'll never see again."

For You  
Slughorn had one love. He left her a bouquet of flowers outside her dorm room but not saying who it was from. He never said.

Train of Thought  
Amortentia. Slughorn had made it many times. He smelled Acromantula venom and dragon dung. This was why he never married, he thought, and then went back to teaching.


	10. Crabbe & Goyle

**So, You Want to be a Slytherin?**

_Hi! So, this is THE END! This story is finished after this chapter. I was going to do Crabbe and Goyle in seperate characters but 1) they're always grouped together and 2) I wanted to finish this story. haha. And I don't have as many from them, I don't think. _

_At the moment, I don't have any time to write any other versions of this story with other houses buutttt...maybe in the future? _

_Anyway, these ones aren't necessarily my favorites but there are a few I like. Confusing, Rainbow and Don't Leave Me are my favorites in this bunch. _

* * *

Vincent Crabbe

Turned Off  
Red. Orange. Flames. Fire. Heat. Burning. Screaming. A white light. Then darkness. Who turned out the lights?

Transportation  
If Crabbe knew that he would never be taking the train home ever again, he would have done much more interesting things on the train ride to Hogwarts in September.

Confusing  
A floating cupcake? If Crabbe was smarter, he almost would have known not to eat it…but he wasn't. So, he did. Yum-thud.

Let Me Out  
The fire was hot. He tried to escape but he couldn't. "Let me out!" he screamed but no one came to rescue him and he burned in the flames.

Controlling  
Crabbe was sick of people telling him what to do. He was going to take orders from himself, no one else. Especially not Malfoy. Git.

Gregory Goyle

Cut It Out  
"Cut it out, Malfoy!" Goyle said when he insulted Crabbe. But Malfoy gave him such a look…he would never cross Malfoy again.

Going In Circles  
"Can't believe I forgot again," Goyle murmured wandering around the castle. Why did he always forget where the common room was?

Rainbow  
Goyle never really paid attention in class which proves why he never knew much in the first place. He tried to learn, really, but sometimes-Oh, look! A rainbow!

Don't Leave Me  
Goyle sat outside the room of requirement waiting for some miracle. Waiting for Crabbe to come out, no harm done. "Don't leave me," Goyle pleaded. "Not like this."

Recovery  
It took a while for Goyle to accept Crabbe's death. There was really no one he could go to. Time heals all wounds…or so the saying goes.


End file.
